


Mortal Beings

by RigelD



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Plot With Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 假如他们真的有更多时间。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 10





	Mortal Beings

**Author's Note:**

> 复健短文，脚踩西瓜皮想到哪写到哪作品。  
> 不想写了就草率地结束了，甚至还首尾呼应点明主题了一下x

“我希望我们有更多时间。”史蒂夫·特雷弗说。那时他们刚刚重逢，时隔七十年，戴安娜见到他时如同坚冰裂开缝隙，那道冰缝转瞬崩裂深入数十米直至海底，劈开时光，就像多年前他们在天堂岛的海水中初次相识。

在来得及惊喜之前戴安娜首先感到难以置信，她几乎发不出声音。而史蒂夫安静地……贪婪地望向她，喃喃说，戴安娜，我希望我们能有更多的时间。

这是1984年某个夏日。最初的惊骇过后，戴安娜沉入一种久违的幸福感，他们花了过多时间拥吻、牵手，整日黏在一起，美好得近乎虚妄。史蒂夫就像从没离开过——像是从死去的那天，不知怎么直接来到了今天。

他说他也不知道发生了什么。他和戴安娜依偎在一床被子里，被子低下双手仍然握着，四条腿交缠在一起。他轻声说，上一秒他还在飞机里，准备扣下扳机，再恢复意识时就已经在这儿了。

“是你做了什么吗？”他问。

戴安娜认真想了一会儿，迟疑地答：“我许了个愿。”

“你许愿让我回到你身边？”史蒂夫偏过头，睫毛扇了扇，嘴唇几乎贴着戴安娜的额头。

“实际上，我也不确定。那个念头在我没有意识到的时候冒出来，只在脑子里一闪而过……”戴安娜感受着身体半侧另一人的体温。她不太想思考，连一根手指都不想动，“但这也没有错，我还能有别的什么愿望呢？”

他们这回确实拥有了更多时间，相比七十年前过于仓促的三天——前一天他们在宁静的雪中共舞，后一天他们就猝然别离，甚至十分钟前戴安娜还在质疑人性，半小时前她还在质问史蒂夫：你是不是也被阿瑞斯影响了？

时间的意义就在于用来挥霍。他们真就如史蒂夫曾经形容的那样，起床后先吃早餐，看会儿报纸，然后去上班。偶尔会加一些插曲，比如说戴安娜会突然需要脱掉外衣，穿着她的亚马逊战衣飞奔去某个地方扮演从天而降的大救星。

“所以这就是你现在在做的事。”史蒂夫睁大眼睛，惊叹混杂着崇敬。后来他适应力极强，很快地习惯，并在结束战斗的戴安娜降落在自家阳台时拥抱她，趁她气息不稳时吻她。他说这是戴安娜独有的晨练方式，戴安娜被逗得笑起来，说是啊，除开犯罪行为并不总发生在早餐之后、工作之前。

“有时得是饭后散步，有时是夜间活动筋骨，唔，或者睡前运动。”

“那可真糟。”史蒂夫评价道，“那如果在半夜呢？就比如，所有人都在睡觉的时候，街上突然有一个夜猫子想杀了另一个……”

“不怎么常见，不过在这个时代你什么怪事都碰的上。”戴安娜依次关掉每一个连接监视器的显示屏，她准备去上班了。她靠在门框上，轻松地勾起一点点笑容，“偶尔有时候，我会想熬会儿夜，那就是这些夜猫子倒霉的日子了。”

史蒂夫需要一些时间适应现代生活。他需要学习一切，从地铁到能上月球的宇宙飞船，到奇装异服跳着陌生舞蹈的年轻人，不一样口味的食物，不同于以往的生活节奏。他在这个国家的首都，在一个极度繁荣的躁动的年代——最好的佐证就是路边和商店的电视机里里，不间断播放的“生活可以更美好，只要你敢于梦想”。

他堪称震惊地听说“那场战争”结束不过二十年后第二次全球性的大战就再次爆发。“终结所有战争的大战”只是无稽之谈，和“杀死一个战争之神就能结束所有战争”一样可笑。他忍不住去想当时的戴安娜作何感受，又是否用她的能力做了什么，是否又一次成为了某个在地图上都找不到的小村庄的英雄。

他错过这个世界的时间也等同于他错过戴安娜的时间。戴安娜微妙地变得游刃有余，不再懵懂新奇；她又好像还是老样子，美丽强大得夺人心魄，她半神的血液里流淌着保护弱者的本能。无论怎样，史蒂夫看着她时总还是抑制不住想要吻她的冲动，一旦开了那个头就像上了什么瘾。

于是他们的亲吻发生在任何地方。阳台。客厅。卧室。夜晚的街道。白天的广场。地铁站。餐厅。出租车上。独立日游行的人群中间。在合适的地方他们能放任自己擦枪走火。戴安娜总是用她有力的双腿缠绕史蒂夫——结合她的攻击性，这像是某种近身搏斗时制伏对手的技巧，可史蒂夫最近发现她很喜欢这种亲密的动作。

某天早上，他睁开眼看到了前一天晚上他在戴安娜的脖子上留下的吻痕。他愣了愣，轻轻笑了起来。但那时他还没有真正意识到发生了什么。

再后来某一天，戴安娜的手臂上出现了一小块淤青，但很快就痊愈了。她开始受一些轻伤，似乎更频繁地感到疲惫，以及史蒂夫更容易在她身上留下痕迹。史蒂夫无数次说出“我们该谈谈”，然而话题总被不着痕迹地打断引向一些“更重要的事”。

她有时像个陷在恋爱中会撒娇的女孩，一边又过分强势，总之让人难以拒绝。尽管如此，他们正在面临的这个问题，确实就是首当其冲最重要的事，或许没有之一。

“你还是要去？”史蒂夫截住正准备从阳台上离开的戴安娜——她穿着战衣，真言套索挂在腰间，除此之外手无寸铁。史蒂夫双手按住她，“在这种情况下……我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“那几个抢劫犯带着枪。”戴安娜执意，“拜托，史蒂夫，我耽误不起时间。”

“……那如果你中枪了呢？或者，如果发生别的什么意外——比如真言套索无法支撑你到你的目的地……至少，你能不能换个安全点的交通方式？”

戴安娜锐利地看了他几秒钟。

“我不会。”她最终坚决地说，“至少今天不会。”

她从阳台上翻出去，安全落地后奔跑起来，很快在下一个街区拐弯，消失在史蒂夫的视野中。史蒂夫重重地叹一口气，又看了眼她的监视器确认抢劫发生的地点，然后带上门匆匆赶了过去。

等他到达现场时路边已经挤满了围观的人，以及闻讯赶来的记者。人群中间是警察，除此之外他看不清别的，他试着往里面挤一点，然而有人从后面拉住他的手腕。

“不好意思，我得看看里面发生了——噢。”他回过头，愣了愣，缓缓吐出一口气。

戴安娜刚刚穿上外衣，透过宽松的领口总好像能看到里面的金属战衣。史蒂夫这么觉得，不动声色地把她拉近自己，一同撤出了人群。

“我担心你会受伤，所以……”他压低声音，做了个“所以我来了这儿”的手势。

“我救下了人质，不过放跑了两个抢劫犯。”戴安娜在他耳边说，“我没有受伤。一点破皮都没有。”

“你知道，我只是有点担心……”

“我知道，史蒂夫。这就是为什么我选择放跑两个……而不是冒险一次性制伏四个。”她温声说，语气平平淡淡的，右手又勾着史蒂夫的腰把自己往那边靠了一点，“要是放在从前，我也不会把这称为冒险。”

史蒂夫的呼吸哽了一下。她忽然如此坦荡，好像前些日子对同一个问题的逃避不存在一样。他抿了抿嘴唇，试探地问：“那你……想要谈谈吗？”

“事实上，我认为并没有太多可谈的……”戴安娜犹豫着，转头观察史蒂夫的表情。他知道我想说什么了，戴安娜想。她淡淡微笑起来，心跳忽然加快了一点，简单地说，“我接受这个。”

“失去你的神力？”史蒂夫抽了口气，差点大声喊出来，好在他成功把自己的音量压了回去，“戴安娜，你不能……是因为我吗？你拿你的力量换了我回来？”

“起初我并没有主动提出。不过现在看来，一切愿望成真都是需要付出相应代价的。”他们拐进街区，戴安娜定定望着史蒂夫的眼睛，“但事到如今，我不可能放弃你……我不可能再把你还回去。”

“怎么就不行？”史蒂夫猛地停下脚步，握住了戴安娜的肩膀——然后他被她眼中的某种神色震住了，张了张嘴，即将出口的话只化作一声叹息。

他们已经站在戴安娜的公寓楼下。戴安娜沉默了几秒钟：“我没带钥匙。如果你没有跟来，我会指望你给我开门。”

“我出门的时候太匆忙，”史蒂夫说，看上去有些尴尬，“所以……”

戴安娜弯了弯眼睛。“你之前还说让我换个安全点的交通方式。”

她从腰间解下真言套索，用力一甩让绳索一段缠住楼上阳台的栏杆，与此同时助跑两步，借力蹬地跃起，轻盈地落在自家阳台里。

史蒂夫还站在楼下，抱着手臂，有点无奈地笑看她。她趴在阳台护栏上眨眨眼，抬高声音：“现在轮到我给你开门了。”

那天这个话题没有继续下去。

戴安娜仍然在空闲时候关注她的十几台监视器，仍然会竖起耳朵听这座城市每个角落传来的异样声音，她仍有能力在车祸发生了前一秒把过马路的人拉回来，以及赤手空拳打倒一个企图性骚扰别人的醉汉。她仍会随身带着真言套索，然而史蒂夫通过一次偶然的契机发现她不再那么频繁地使用它。

史蒂夫不止一次地试着提起那个话题。他每次得到同样的回答：戴安娜甚至不想同他争辩，安静地告诉他，这是我已经决定的事。

“你也会失去驾驭它的力量吗？”史蒂夫问，看向挂在卧室墙上的真言套索，“因为我第一次见到它，是你的族人们把它使用在我身上……她们可没有神的力量，不是吗。”

“真言套索的力量来自真相，而非我。或者任何一个使用者。”戴安娜在她的那半边床上坐下，顿了顿，看向史蒂夫，“所以你想自己试一试吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩表示这没什么大不了。他取下套索，一端在自己手腕上缠绕了两圈，另一端递给戴安娜，然后低头看着绳子亮起金光……他缓慢地吐出一口气，不由自主诚实地说出第一个蹦出来的念头：“我觉得，呃，它没有之前那么烫了。”

“意味着你没有抗拒它。”戴安娜解释。她耐心等待了片刻，史蒂夫看起来仍想说什么——他皱眉盯着手腕上光芒更盛的绳索，过了会儿，摇了摇头。

“这不值得，戴安娜。”

“什么？不，别……”

“这个交换不值得……我知道你不想听但我必须说，何况我现在也不得不说——戴安娜，你不能把我留下。”

戴安娜以一种近乎质问一般的眼神看向他。

“我的存在……我的归来就是个谎言。”史蒂夫说，“因为我早就已经死了。”

“不，史蒂夫。”戴安娜垂下眼，一把扯掉了他手上松松缠绕的绳索，“我无法谈论这个……”

“恐怕我们不得不谈。”

他的眼中带着一种柔和的歉疚，如同戴安娜故乡的海将她浸没。可他忽然那么残忍，那么突然地把最后一层面纱揭开，就像他曾经做过的一样。

“这件事无关值不值得，史蒂夫。”戴安娜摇着头，重复他当年对她说过的话，“实现一个愿望必然会带来相应的代价，我理解，我接受。这是我的选择。”

她想了想，很快又补充：“当然，如果你不想留在这个世界上……我不会强迫你。”

“我当然想！”史蒂夫脱口，“可是我……这算什么？在我死去的七十年后，没有任何理由地我又站在这里……毒气，飞机，过去的时间，都好像没有发生过？戴安娜，不应该这样。”

“我失去了神力，换回了你。这挺公平。”戴安娜盯着他的眼睛，斩钉截铁。

“……每天都有那么多人等着你去帮助！你决定不管了吗？就像神奇女侠不知从哪突然冒出来一样，突然又消失不见了？”史蒂夫睁大眼睛。他想说，那想想你在乎的那些人和事？可他同样知道戴安娜有多在乎自己，这不应该是那种必须舍弃其中之一的选择……“但是，不，我不是在说，帮助别人，打击罪犯，做这一切是你的责任……”

“这就是我的责任。”戴安娜轻轻皱起眉头，像他们刚认识那会儿经常露出的一种不太理解的神情纠正他，“史蒂夫，除开这个，我仍然是个亚马逊人。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴。他无话可说了。

他们都需要慢慢适应戴安娜变得会受伤。尤其史蒂夫，他是更需要适应的那一个。他有了新的证件，属于这个时代的身份，甚至自己找到了一份工作——他总习惯在别人问起职业时回答“飞行员”，因此现在他重新又是了。

他学会了使用电脑，这也就意味着他学会了这个时代应该会的一切。

但他仍无法看戴安娜身上有伤口。特别是有血渗出来时……那太刺眼了。

你可是个一战老兵，戴安娜说，这不合理。

可他没法。“你得去包扎……”史蒂夫想要凑近了检查她的伤口，然而在他还没凑得足够近时，就反被拥住，他得到了一个吻。

他本能地把戴安娜的头发往后拨，第一个反应是她的心跳——隔着战甲他仍能感受到过分激烈的心跳。她的手掌贴在他的后颈，微微发凉，她的嘴唇滚烫又甜蜜。史蒂夫闭了几秒钟眼睛，等到他再睁开的时候发现自己不知怎么已经躺倒在了床上。

“我们是怎么到这一步的？”他轻轻喘着气开口。

戴安娜一边膝盖陷进床垫里，单手撑在史蒂夫耳边，诚恳地看着他。

“我不知道。”她说，“但是我听说受伤会使人分泌更多肾上腺素。”

史蒂夫的脑子空白了几秒。

“那你伤得重吗？”他愣愣地问。

“不。只是一颗子弹擦破了皮。”戴安娜偏头看了眼肩膀上的血迹，“所以也许，和这个没有关系。”

对话本该在这里暂停的，可那是戴安娜。她想了想又补充：“和你有关系。”

史蒂夫柔软地看向她，转过脸抓着她的手想要在手背上亲一下。然后戴安娜开始脱她的战甲——当啷，她将上半身的部分随手丢在地上。很快第二声当啷。史蒂夫吞了口口水，借着腰腹力量直接坐起，一手解衬衫扣子，一手接住俯身上来的戴安娜同他自己赤身裸体地贴在一起。他们转换了位置，戴安娜贴心地等他把全身衣物脱干净，在床上一滚又换了回来。

肩膀上的伤口早已停止流血，史蒂夫仍固执地抬起身体舔掉干涸的血迹，淡淡的血腥味同汗水的咸涩一起在他舌尖融化。而后他的许多个吻，急切地落在戴安娜的锁骨和咽喉，和柔软的胸部；她的喉咙里滚出一些带着呻吟的气声，咬着他的耳朵陈述事实：他已经硬了，她也已经湿了。

“你可以让我更湿一点。”她一点不隐晦地暗示。

“是啊……我会的。”史蒂夫在嘴唇离开她身体的间隙抽空回答。很快他的嘴唇和舌头就来到她紧实的腹部，他一点一点往下蹭，推着戴安娜向上挪，让自己的鼻尖埋进她下体的毛发中。

“天啊，史蒂夫——”戴安娜仰起头，声音戛然而止。

“只是临时起意。”史蒂夫嘶哑地说，潮热的气息直接喷在她敏感开合的地方。他的舌头推开外阴挤了进去，下一秒戴安娜无声地尖叫起来，大腿夹着他的头猛地用力，他感到眩晕，可他更加热烈地舔吮，像是决定溺亡在她的味道里。

戴安娜很快颤抖低吼着达到一个高潮。接着她软下来，被史蒂夫搂着腰放倒，接受下一个带有她自己味道的吻。她张开手臂和腿，缠绕着史蒂夫把他拉向自己。

“我不需要休息。”

“这就是为什么我给你口交。”史蒂夫含着她的嘴唇，含糊说，“……我猜。”

“才不是。”戴安娜心不在焉地反驳，“你只是想要为我这么做而已。”

“好吧。你说得对。”史蒂夫毫无障碍地接受了。他们还有更多事要做——他要真正操进戴安娜的身体，让他自己膨胀燃烧快要爆炸的欲望有一个出口……然后他的阴茎被戴安娜近乎卖弄地夹紧吮吸。每次都是这样，每次都是，史蒂夫痛并快乐着大口吸入空气，难以自控地一次次冲撞。他的头发被汗水浸湿，从额头垂下来挡住了一只眼睛，于是戴安娜用手指把那缕头发捋上去，捧着他的脸再次同他接吻。

他无法避免地想起他们之间的第一次，他们互相小心翼翼，好像对方是什么晶莹剔透的易碎品……好像那只是他们到了床上，继续他们在雪地里没有跳完的舞。事到如今他才知道他的粗暴也算不得粗暴，只是快乐……纯粹的，共同的快乐。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫在那些吻和呻吟喘息中间一遍又一遍地说。

在这些仪式感方面，人类总是很奇怪，很久以来戴安娜一直这么认为着。在神父面前宣誓，在教堂举办婚礼，在做爱时毫无意义却近乎本能地说我爱你。只有当她自己亲身感受，才忽然理解其中的意义。

就是没有意义。重要的并不是那些事，而是经历这一切时，陪伴她的那个唯一的人。

甚至包括，为什么性爱结束后人们总是搂抱在一起享受无言的温存，为什么早上会想赖床，想就这样依偎着躺一整天，为什么要在出门告别时交换短暂的亲吻……

戴安娜逐渐地意识到一件事，尽管她不会主动向史蒂夫分享这个。在失去不死之身之后，她反而比以往更清晰地理解自己是如何活着——或者说，如何生活。

在此之前，她仅仅永恒地拥有她自己；在此之后，那些以史蒂夫·特雷弗为中心、有意义无意义的一切事情共同组成了她的生活。

他们还有很多很多时间。

END.


End file.
